Blood Lust
by LovelyFics
Summary: Sakura is a college student at Hidden Leaf University who is majoring in medicine. She's kind, flirtatious, shy, a little snarky, and a great time. Sasuke is a student at Hidden Leaf University with one of the biggest secrets a person, rather vampire in disguise, can have. What happens when the secret is revealed? Will anything be the same? (SasuSaku feat. ShikaTema & NaruHina)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with another fanfic, as you can see. I'm taking a new route with this one, hope you guys like it. Remember to read and review! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:**

After her 2 hour 2 PM lecture in Tsunade's class, Sakura's brain was fried. And, on top of that, she had to go to the frat party that night. Because, not only was it Friday, but her friends Hinata and Temari were forcing her to go. Sakura had become more and more gloomy and boring and depressed as time went by after her most recent breakup with a student at Hidden Leaf University named Kiba Inuzuka. Let's just say she fell too hard and he had no intentions of catching her. He used the puppy trick to get her and then disposed of her when he no longer had any use for her. She was just a broken toy to him.

Nonetheless, Hinata and Temari had planned on getting her to the frat party by force if she didn't get dressed and go with them voluntarily. Sakura decided on the latter just based off the knowledge that the force might've been more physically painful than the voluntary action. She knew Kiba would probably be there but Hinata and Temari fed her all the logic she needed to go through with going to the party. Part of that logic being that she needed to show up and have a good time to prove to him that she's okay and he was gonna miss her even though she wasn't and he probably wouldn't.

By the time Sakura got back to her dorm after stopping to get a snack with some classmates, it was already around 6 o'clock. The party started at 9 so for the next 3 hours she had to do part of her homework and get ready. Sakura walked down the hall and into the living room only to see Temari all over this guy she'd been into from her governmental war strategies and tactics class (god knew why she took that in her junior year; she was a business major). His name was Shikamaru Nara (or something like that). Sakura lingered there for a moment, sighed, and kept walking to the room she inhabited in the dorm.

A couple hours passed by the time Temari knocked on the door. "Come in." Sakura said, closing her laptop. "Sorry if you saw us earlier, we're kinda getting a little infatuated. At least I am, I can't speak for him." Temari blushed, her lips curling everso slightly at their edges. Sakura smiled. "It's fine don't worry about it. What am I wearing to this frat party?" Temari went into Sakura's closet and pulled out a low-cut, sleeveless peach blouse and a pair of skinny black jeans. She threw the clothes at Sakura and placed a pair of suede black boots next to her. "That." Temari said blankly.

After showering and getting dressed, Sakura and Temari charged their phones and waited until Hinata got to the dorm room. "Sorry I got here so late, guys. I had a project to do with a really cute classmate of mine. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's literally tall, hot, blonde, and has these KILLER blue eyes. But anyway, I digress. Let's go." The three got up and headed out of their dorm with their phones and purses.

When the trio got to the frat house hosting the party, they were greeted by the scent of booze and mostly drunk, sex driven party goers all around them. "Alright, you two do what you want but I'm spotting Shikamaru over there and I think I need to go and see if I can mark my territory if you know what I mean." Temari said with a smug look on her face, walking away. "And then there were two." Sakura sighed, looking around. Before she knew it, Hinata was gone without a word. "And then there was one." Sakura muttered to herself, making her way to the keg furthest from any type of civilization.

When Sakura got to the deserted keg in the backyard of the frat house, she figured there was probably no liquor in it. Because, why would there be a full keg with no frat guys surrounding it trying to do something stupid to get them to black out, like a keg stand. She was surprised to find that the keg was still full of beer, and she was still alone. She couldn't help but wonder how the fuck it got there though because the guys never put kegs in the backyard unless they were using the pool. And today, they weren't. Sakura stood, cup in hand. _Finally,_ she thought, listening to the bass of whatever song was playing inside, _peace_. Sakura laid in the grass, put her cup beside her after taking a rather large gulp, and looked up at the stars thinking of being back in her own dorm or anywhere else than that party. She was glad that the booze and the excitement was remaining inside of the frat house and not seeping outside into her little slice of serenity.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" a deep, smooth voice asked her. Sakura sat up and looked in the direction the voice was coming from only to see a tall, rather handsome man emerge from the shadows. "Have you been here the entire time?" she asked. He smirked and looked down at the cup in his hand. "Yeah, I was the first one out here." the mysterious man said, his smirk turning into a charming, white smile. Sakura hadn't noticed that he'd been moving toward her slowly with every word. But, as he got closer, she was able to notice more about his physique. His hair was jet black and was slightly wavy. He was tall and sort of mysterious and brooding and his walk was calm. He had light brown eyes and long eyelashes, his smile had brought his almost-dimples to light and she'd become instantly intrigued with him, no matter how much she didn't want to be.

He sat next to her in the grass, his gaze never moving from the place in front of him. He was, evidently, great at avoiding eye contact. "Well, that's embarrassing," Sakura finally said. The man looked at her as she looked back up at the sky.

"Nah, don't worry about it." he said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, I'm sorry to impose, I'm sure you're out here alone for a reason." Sakura responded.

"No, actually, I was just out here because there's a dickhead in there that I wanna avoid."

"Me too. What's your name?"

The guy's ears twitched slightly at the sound of the question.

"You sure you wanna know that?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because that's how infatuation starts…" he laughed softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sakura's smile grew wide.

"You've got a beautiful smile…"

"Thanks, I try." she giggled, he smiled and looked at her face closer.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. World History major. What would your name be?"

"Oh, Sasuke. I don't think I'll tell you that just yet… that's how infatuation starts."

Sasuke chuckled. He was a little shocked; no one, especially a girl, had ever used his own lines on him. And she was being flirtatious about it? No way. He could tell she hadn't intended to be flirtatious, but that didn't change the fact that she was, in fact, being flirtatious with him. Sasuke turned to face her and Sakura did the same. He liked it, the vibe. He wanted to know more about her instantly. "At least tell me what you major in."

"Okay, medicine."

"Oof. I heard Tsunade's a hardass."

"She's not as bad as people think. World history with Kakashi and whoever else teaches it when he's gone, which I heard is a lot, could be one of two things."

"You're funny," Sasuke said, laughing, "and what would those two things be?"

"Either extremely lax or unbelievably vigorous."

"It's both - Kakashi beat you there."

"Not surprised."

Sasuke chuckled. He noticed her throw her empty cup across the grass. He hadn't even noticed she'd finished her drink. He prayed she didn't ask what his was. He didn't want the conversation to end so he went on to ask another question. "So, who's the asshole _you're_ avoiding?"

"My ex. Kiba Inuzuka, or better known by my roommates as 'Deputy Dickhead'. He kinda maybe sorta broke my heart like a couple months ago. My friends forced me to this party."

At the sound of Kiba's name, Sasuke's brows furrowed. He _hated_ him. More than that, he loathed the man.

"Are you serious? By the way, Deputy Dickhead is comic gold considering the person in question."

"Unfortunately, yes. And, thanks."

"Well, that's the douchebag I'm avoiding too."

"Cheers to that." Sakura said, getting up to get a new cup and more beer.

Sasuke watched her walk toward the keg from where he sat. He hadn't noticed prior to this (a) how well put together her outfit was and (b) how absolutely fantastic her ass was. But, he made sure his gaze didn't linger too long. He looked into his cup, which he hadn't sipped from in front of her in fear she would see the red tint it left on his lips and tongue, let alone the washed out red color that would temporarily stain his teeth. He fought his conscience and gulped down the rest of the cup's contents. He swallowed afterward to try and get the red tint as far away from his mouth as possible.

When Sakura went back and sat down in front of Sasuke, she got a text from Temari: _Hey S, you okay? You went MIA. Call one of us when you can._

Sakura responded: _I'm fine. Think I made a new friend. Text me when you're all leaving._

"Do you have to get home?" Sasuke asked her.

"No, I'm good for now."

"Oh ok, cool."

"Yeah. What did Kiba do to you by the way?"

"Let's just say he's not the best to get along with. My kind and his kind don't mix well."

"Your kind?"

Sasuke thought for a minute before responding, "Well, honestly, I'm not an uptight asshole - that's his department. I'm more of the laid back, chill guy type. Not to toot my own horn."

"Makes sense. And, yeah you're cool to hang out with. I'm glad I met you today, really. I've need this sort of vibe for a little while now so thank you."

Sasuke smiled at the ground again. He looked up at Sakura and said, "Does that mean I get to know your name now?"

Sakura smiled at this, almost forgetting she hadn't told him her name in the first place. "Sure. Sakura Haruno." Sasuke smirked. "Nice to meet you, Sakura Haruno."

"The same to you, Sasuke Uchiha."

A few seconds later, Sakura got a text from Hinata: _Leaving now, meet us out front_.

"Well, that's my cue. See you around, Mr. Uchiha." Sakura stood up, gulped down the rest of her drink, and threw the cup in the same direction she threw the first.

"Wait, hold on." Sasuke said as Sakura started walking away.

"What's up?"

"I know this is very forward, but I'm gonna give you my number."

"You're not gonna ask for mine?" she chuckled.

"Well, let's think of it this way: I don't wanna seem thirsty. So, if you want to just hang out with me, you can choose to text me or not. Plus, if I really wanna see you again and you don't text me, I'm more than sure I can find you sometime somewhere."

"Nicely played…"

Nothing was said when Sasuke reached his left hand out for Sakura to give her phone over. Nothing was said when Sakura handed him her phone. Nothing was said when he put his number in, nor was anything said when he handed back.

When she grabbed her phone from his hand, Sasuke said, "Goodnight, Sakura."

"Goodnight, Sasuke."

With that, their initial meeting was over. Sakura went back inside the frat house in order to make her way back to the front of the house and meet Temari and Hinata. Sasuke? He went back to lurking in the shadows.

 **Hope you all enjoyed chapter 1! I like how it came out, I might make edits to it in the future. Stay tuned for chapter 2, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Hey! Hope you all liked chapter 1, here's the next chapter to Blood Lust. Remember to review and keep reading and recommend and whatever the hell else you can do. PM me if you have any story suggestions or things of that nature. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 2:**

Sakura walked into the frat house and passed the hoards of drunk, obnoxious frat boys doing keg stands and chugging 40s. Right when she was about to make it to the front door to meet Temari and Hinata outside, a tall, skinny (but lean), drunken guy practically shoved past her. Sakura turned to say something to the guy, but when she opened her mouth to say something, she went mute at the sight of the guy's face. Kiba. And behind him? His (at the moment, sober) friends Shino Aburame and Neji Hyuga. Shino and Neji, who had always been kind to and cared for Sakura, were ushering Kiba away from her. Shino was just kind and likable; Neji was Hinata's cousin, so he was just naturally nice to her. They were friends. D

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Neji said, helping Shino push Kiba away from her. Sakura nodded at them and headed out the door, her head facing the floor. She heard Kiba mutter something about Sasuke and she stopped. She didn't turn around but she listened.

"That Sasuke prick has another thing comin' if he thinks he's gonna fuck with me. He needs to back the fuck off." Kiba's voice was slurring and Sakura could tell he was talking straight out of his ass, so she ignored him and kept walking out the door.

"Hey, guys. I'm back." Sakura said as she walked outside to see Hinata and Naruto standing next to Temari and Shikamaru. Sakura rolled her eyes at them. _Seriously?_ She thought, wondering why they even told her to go home with them in the first place if they intended to have sex with their prospective man friends all night. They all started walking away from the party when Sakura texted in their group chat: _So, you've made me a 5th wheel? Thanks. Try to refrain from moaning too loud tonight._

Temari responded first: _Sorry, Sak. Didn't think about that._

Then Hinata: _Well, if it makes you feel any better, I probably won't sleep with Naruto tonight. Temari is a different story though lol._

Sakura giggled a little and then kept walking silently down the block. She thought for a minute before taking her phone out of her back pocket and starting a new message thread with Sasuke.

Sakura typed: _Hey, it's Sakura. Mind if I take you up on the offer of just chilling? My roommates are bringing guys home and I don't need to listen to what may end up going on… lol_

She was reluctant, but she hit 'Send'. She got an almost immediate response from Sasuke: _Sure. I'll come get you, I've got all night and my dorm happens to be empty._ _Where are you now?_

Sakura looked around to see they were by the parking lot behind their dorm's building. She texted Sasuke back: _I'll be in the lobby of my dorm's building. I'll text you where it's at in a second._

When the group got to the lobby of the building, the two couples headed up onto the elevator while Sakura planted herself in a leather chair off to the side.

"Aren't you coming, Sakura?" Temari asked.

"No, I'm just gonna wait here for a… classmate so we can hang out."

"Oh okay. Are you sure you'll be okay down here?" Hinata chimed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Seriously, don't wait up. Goodnight guys."

The pairs got into the elevator and went to the dorm room Sakura was so desperate to stay away from. She looked at her phone to text Sasuke again: _3 buildings to the right of the Library._ He immediately sent back a thumbs up. After that, Sakura waited for the handsome, dark haired boy in the lobby of her dorm building.

In about 5 or 10 minutes, Sasuke was there. As they started walking, they started conversation.

"So," he said, "your roommates are having a little party of their own, I presume." Sakura laughed, "Yeah, I guess you could put it like that. Anyway, sorry if I pulled you away from anything."

"No, you didn't. No worries."

"Well, I'm relieved."

He chuckled, "Who's up there anyway?"

"Besides my roommates? They brought up Naruto Uzumaki and Shikamaru Nara."

"What a drag," he said, imitating Shikamaru.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad." She said, giggling.

As they approached the open, grassy area across from the Library, Sasuke proposed something. "So, we can either stay here or, if it's too dark out for you or you actually actively want to do something, we can go to my dorm. It's right across this patch of green."

"I'll take my chances with your dorm."

"Your chances? You say that as if it's a risk."

"You could be an axe murderer."

Sasuke's face was distorted for just a fraction of a second until he laughed it off. "Trust me, of all the things I am, 'axe murderer' is the least of your worries." Sakura laughed, though she didn't completely understand that Sasuke was only half joking.

When they arrived at Sasuke's dorm, Sakura was amazed with how clean it was. It was then that she realized he was alone for the night.

"So, why is it that your dorm is empty tonight? What are _your_ roommates doing tonight; where are they?"

Sasuke seemed to find amusement in his own response, "My roommates? They're sleeping with yours."  
Sakura's eyes grew slightly wide in response. "You've gotta be kidding."

"I wish I was."

Sasuke sat down on the couch and gestured for Sakura to sit next to him. She checked her phone on the way over to the couch: _2 missed calls from Hinata; 1 text message from Temari_. She ignored the notifications. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke. "Do you dress up for Halloween?" Sasuke laughed at the randomness of her question. "Yes, every year. I'm always the same thing, though. Always wanted to do one of those couple's costumes but never had a girl to do them with me."

"Well, I hope that changes." Sakura blushed slightly.

"So, what would you like to do? I've got a shitload of movies, if you wanna pick one."

"Top Gun?"

"Marry me."

Sakura laughed. Within a few minutes, Top Gun was on and they were underneath a blanket with popcorn and enjoying the movie. Sakura fell asleep, leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. He smirked.

He texted Naruto and Shikamaru in their group chat: _Stay where you are, no need for you to come back._

Naruto responded: _You sure? Thought you said there could've been a problem with your "sobriety"_

Shikamaru: _Yeah, if you want one of us to come back just let us know._

Sasuke responded: _There was the possibility, but no. She fell asleep, I don't wanna wake her._

Naruto: _Good._

Shikamaru: _Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go get laid. Texting would make that quite troublesome. Goodnight._

With that, Sasuke watched the rest of Top Gun and waited for Sakura to wake up.

 **Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Chapter 3 should be up shortly. Follow, favorite, review! See you guys next time - Sorry for the delay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. Remember to read, review, favorite, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto (or Boruto for that matter).**

 **Chapter 3:**

The next morning, Sasuke was on the phone when Sakura woke up. "Ah. No, I think I'll meet up with you guys when I leave. I've gotta make it to Orochimaru's combat class later today anyway… yep… mhm… alright bye." With that, he hung up the phone.

"Good morning," Sasuke said as he turned around to see Sakura sitting up on the couch. "Morning," she responded. She looked around to see that everything was as she'd last seen it the night before, except now there was the faint smell of bacon in the air.

"I hope you like bacon, because that's literally all my dumbfuck roommates got on their last grocery run."

Sakura laughed, then remembered that his roommates were probably still in her dorm. "Yeah, bacon is great."

Sasuke went over to the couch with a plate of bacon and two glasses of orange juice and sat next to Sakura. She couldn't help but notice it was pretty dark in the room for 9:30 in the morning. "Can I open the blinds?" She asked, trying to get some natural light in the room.

Sasuke sighed and thought for a second before saying, "Sure. I'll be right back, I've gotta go put in my contacts."

 _Sasuke wears glasses?_ Sakura thought as she watched him leave the room. _Hm. He doesn't seem like the type._

When Sasuke got to the bathroom, he opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed his contacts and carefully stuck them into his eyes before going back to the living room where Sakura had opened one of the blinds.

"Better?" He asked, looking out the window.

"Much."

They both sat back down on the couch quietly until Sakura broke the silence. "So, tell me about yourself."

"Tell you what?"

"Anything. Everything. You choose."

"I'll take my chances with anything."

"Start with how you know Shikamaru and Naruto."

He chuckled, "Okay, fair enough."

"..."

"I've known Naruto and Shikamaru since we were little kids. Naruto was always a troublemaker and Shikamaru kinda keeps him in line. Both incredibly strong and diligent. They've always been that way, since grade school. Shikamaru has become a sort of pushover when it comes to Temari, though."

Sakura giggled, because she knew the same about Hinata and Temari. Though they'd never say it out loud, they were both completely in love with Shikamaru and Naruto.

"Seems accurate for both sides."

"Hn."

Sasuke got a text from Naruto: _You know it's like 10 o'clock. Maybe we should all get going._

Shikamaru responded: _Yep. Leave any later and this could be troublesome._

Sasuke: _Hn._

"I'm not kicking you out, but I've gotta go."

"I'll leave with you, I gotta go back to my dorm anyway."

"Hn."

They finished the bacon and left Sasuke's dorm.

When they got to the front of Sakura's residency hall, Naruto and Shikamaru were waiting for Sasuke. "This is me." Sakura said.

"Me too."

"It was fun hanging out with you, we should do it again sometime."

"Hn." He said in agreement.

With that, Sakura and Sasuke parted ways.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know this one was pretty short, but I'll be updating again really soon! Until next time. see ya. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I know the last chapter was short, so I made chapter 4 a bit longer. Thanks for all your patience! It's greatly appreciated. Remember to read, review, favorite, follow, and enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4:**

"So, how was your night, Sasuke?" Naruto said, nudging his shoulder.

"Nothing happened, dobe."

"Oh." Naruto said flatly, obviously disappointed.

Shikamaru gestured for them to start walking. "We've gotta make it on time to this thing. Asuma would make this a drag if we were really late." Sasuke, who didn't know Asuma as well as Shikamaru, assumed this was true and didn't say anything against it. As they walked, Shikamaru and Naruto started talking about their prospective nights in Sakura's dorm.

"So," Naruto said, "I really like Hinata. This isn't just like a 'hey, we should fuck' sorta thing… anyway, so we get to her room and she says, 'so, what do you wanna do?' and I, being the handsome devil that I am, took note of her batting eyelashes and flushed cheeks before responding."

"Okay, and what did you say?" Sasuke asked, practically begging for Naruto to get to the point.

"I said, 'let's watch Hellsing'." Naruto looked proud, for what reason Sasuke couldn't find out.

Sasuke facepalmed, "You're not serious." He stopped walking.

Shikamaru chuckled. He was in a separate room, so he figured something else was going on, not an all-night marathon of Hellsing. "Ah. This is why you're still a virgin, Naruto. It all makes sense now."

"Hn." Sasuke said in agreement.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled, objecting. "Not fair, don't be dicks."

"Very fair." Shikamaru chimed.

"I'll be a dick if I wanna be." Sasuke mumbled.

Shikamaru folded his hands over his head and looked up at the sky. "You two are troublesome." He muttered.

"Anyway, after that she was like 'okay' and so I put on Hellsing. She's not normally scared of those kinds of things, but she seemed especially scared of Hellsing for whatever reason. Something about Alucard creeped her out… so, fast forward, she's all scared and I'm *air quotes* protecting her. One thing led to another and I got to third base."

"Third base?" Shikamaru asked, "Impressive for you."

"That was your first time getting to third base wasn't it," Sasuke chuckled.

"No!" Naruto said, self-consciously. Slightly embarrassed, he changed the subject. "Your turn, Shikamaru."

"If you wish to know what happened, I didn't just get to third base."

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood quiet. Sasuke grinned, laughing softly and checking his phone. One text from Sakura: _Haven't been home for 10 minutes and Hinata and Temari are giving me all the gross details. Help?_ He chuckled before looking up to see where they were.

"Hey, can we stop here?" He asked, wanting to respond to the text waiting on his phone. "Sure, I don't see why not. We're ahead of schedule anyway." Shikamaru responded. Naruto nodded and sat down in a large grassy field, Shikamaru and Sasuke following.

When he sat down, he responded to Sakura's text: _Me too. Except there isn't too much detail here, thank god. Just text me._

"So, what are you boys doing for the holidays?" Naruto asked.

"Honestly? Probably gonna invite myself home with one of you two."

"We live like 2 blocks from each other." Shikamaru said, laughing.

"I know," Sasuke started, "It's just a matter of who I'll be able to tolerate more."

They rolled their eyes at him, even though they knew he was right.

"Or you could just stay with Itachi." Naruto said, nervously. Sasuke's eyes grew cold as they darted to Naruto's. Shikamaru opened a single eye and watched the two of them. "Why the fuck would I do that? I haven't spoken to that ass in 3, almost 4, years."

"Yeah, but he's your brother."

"No, what he is is terrible. He's a dick. He's a monster that turns other people into monsters. I don't do that, nor would I like to associate with that."

"Look, all I'm saying is, maybe he's somebody that would do you well as an ally and as a _brother_."

"The last thing I need from him is to be a brother. He can take his brotherly love and shove it wh-" he was cut off by the buzzing of his phone.

Two texts from Sakura. Text one: _Yeah, that'll do. I've got nothing else to do but stuff my face._ Text two: _If you need something to occupy you today, I know you've got something to do I'm talking about after, just let me know._ Sasuke calmed down and responded: _You got it. I might have to take you up on that offer._

He took a deep breath and started to speak again, "Naruto, I've got no problem with you. Just Itachi. He's just not the same person I thought I knew, okay? I don't think I'll be wanting to speak to him any time soon."

Naruto looked like he was going to respond but was preemptively cut off by Asuma's presence.

"Hey guys. Come with me."

They all got up and followed him to the 3 story house just outside of the campus where he stayed.

When they got there, Shikamaru quickly made himself comfortable on Asuma's leather couch. "Kurenai just stepped out," Asuma said, "So we've got some time."

Sasuke followed Asuma into the back room he went into every month. When they got to the room, Asuma turned the giant head on the bobblehead of Hiruzen Sarutobi that sat on one of the book shelves. The book shelf split in half and slid to the sides, leading Sasuke and Asuma into a different room with no windows and completely made of stone. The darkness was blinding to those who weren't used to it.

"So, what do you want this month?" Asuma asked as he advanced to the opposite end of the room.

"Vervain, garlic, and holy water."

"Jeez, kid, you sure you're not gonna, like, die?"

"Yeah, I'm building up immunities. I'm also gonna need thinner contacts next month."

"Whatever you say. I'm just here to keep you alive." Asuma handed Sasuke the 3 things he'd asked for. "Holy water eye drops, granulated garlic, and vervain. What's with the garlic, I thought you were already immune to that stuff."

"I am," Sasuke said, "you're the only guy I can afford to buy the seasoning from, it's ridiculously priced for a college student."

Asuma laughed while Sasuke took out his contacts in the dark room. He put 3 drops of the holy water in each eye. Asuma could hear the sizzling that was making Sasuke wince. He dipped a finger into the granulated garlic and licked it off his skin. "Yep, still good." He was blinking ferociously all the while. He then lifted his shirt and dragged the vervain across his chest, praying it didn't leave burn marks like it did the month before. The vervain singed his skin, irritating it and leaving excruciatingly painful marks across his chiseled muscles. He lifted the vervain from his skin and breathed heavily, sweating. Asuma took the vervain from him and put it in a small plastic bag. He handed the bag back. Sasuke put the contacts back in once his eyes stopped burning.

After they were done, they left the secret room and went back to the living room.

"You look like hell." Naruto said.

"Yes, but better than last month's session." Asuma said.

Asuma gestured Shikamaru over. When they got out of Sasuke and Naruto's natural earshot, he spoke. "You know how this works, Shika. You need to take care of him, because I fear he's rushing the process and won't totally know what he's doing."

"I know, I did the same thing. Caused me setbacks, but trust me, Sasuke's strong. He's not doing anything that he can't physically or mentally handle. I'll stop him if he does."

"Good."

With that, the trio left Asuma's and went back to their dorm.

 **Hey everyone! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It was just a little longer than the last one, but I'll be updating again really soon! Expect another chapter possibly tomorrow or the day after. Remember to favorite and review, I love the feedback I've gotten in my reviews in the past. Also, story suggestions for my next story are greatly appreciated. Let me know if you guys want a story with lemons, a one-shot, etc. I like to please the audience. Anyway - See ya later! xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter, hopefully you've enjoyed the story so far. Let me know if you have any feedback - review or PM me! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5:**

"So," Temari said, throwing herself on her bed, "you know you have to tell us about what you were doing all night. Right?" Sakura shook her head in an attempt to avoid the inevitable conversation ahead. Ever since she got back to her dorm earlier that morning, Temari and Hinata had been hounding her for a story when, in reality, there wasn't much of a story to tell. Subconsciously, she loved the attention more than she'd loved most of the actual conversation.

"Guys, there's honestly nothing to tell you." Sakura responded, trying not to bring up Sasuke.

"Okay, but at least tell us where you were so if you disappear like that again we won't have to get Tsunade to go find you." Hinata chimed.

"Okay, fine. I was in the guys' dorm."

"The guys as in Naruto and Shikamaru?" Temari exclaimed, slightly shocked.

"That would be them, yes."

"Wait a second, you spent the night with Sasuke?" Hinata's jaw dropped.

"Yep."

Knowing they would try to pry, Sakura evaded the rest of their questions for the remainder of the time she sat in Temari's room. After a little while, Sakura's phone buzzed. She checked it to see that she had 1 text from Sasuke: _Hey. You still down to hang out? Kakashi's out today - no commitments._ She responded quickly, dying to have a reason to get out of her dorm: _Definitely. I'll meet you in front of my building._ With that, she left the dorm quickly.

"You know you can't just get away from us right?" Shikamaru asked as Sasuke was walking toward the door.

"Unfortunately, yes, I'm aware."

"Because our girlfriends are Sakura's best friends and roommates," Naruto said, mouth full of ramen, "So we're bound to all hang out together anyway."

"Hn." Sasuke grumbled, slightly annoyed. With that he was out the door.

As he walked across the large patch of green he'd always walked past, he got a text from Sakura: _Finally out of the interrogation room. See you soon :)_. As Sasuke had just finished reading the text, he'd bumped into somebody. "Watch where the fuck you're going," an angry, annoyed voice said. Sasuke intended to apologize until he saw who it was. "I don't have time for your antics today, Kiba." Sasuke muttered.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Kiba asked, moving closer to Sasuke.

"You know you and your little goons don't scare me," Sasuke started, gesturing toward Neji and Shino, " I'll give you an A for effort, though."

"I'll fucking crush you, fang boy." Kiba said through gritted teeth.

"Give it your best shot," Sasuke said proudly. He leaned in to Kiba's space and whispered, "I'll fucking incinerate you. I've got places to be asshole, so leave your little vendetta for when we're back home." His eyes flashed red, but he controlled them quickly. He turned around and left Kiba standing there with his two friends.

"Sorry I took so long, I ran into a nuisance on the way here." Sasuke said as Sakura stood up from the leather chair she was rooted to.

"No worries, life happens. Kinda seems never ending sometimes."

"Yeah," Sasuke muttered under his breath, "you're telling me."

"So, where to?"

"I mean we can go anywhere you want. My dorm is currently inhabited by idiots, so I'm not sure if you'd wanna go there."

"Actually, are Naruto and Shikamaru doing anything right now?"

"Besides playing Shogi and eating ramen? Definitely not."

Sakura laughed, "Well, I have an idea if you're up for it."

"Shoot."

"Well, I've found that you learn a lot about a person by the way they are around their friends. So, I propose that we hang out today with all of them."

"That is the worst idea you've ever had. Let's do it."

They both called their prospective roommates and set a place to meet up.

They all headed back to Sakura's dorm building and went straight to the roof. "You're allowed to hang out up here?" Naruto asked, looking around the roof.

"Only when you have the key," Temari said, showing off the piece of silver between her fingers.

They all sat in chairs in a circle and talked for maybe 2 or 3 hours before Naruto posed a question. "Hey, what are all you guys doing next week for the holidays?"

"You mean besides praying for a white Christmas that'll never come because it hasn't snowed in Konoha in I don't know how many years?" Sakura said, "Nothing."

They all chuckled and proceeded to say they weren't doing anything.

"Well, as you all are aware, my house is always empty unless I'm there. We should all stay at my place for the week."

"Naruto," Sasuke said, eyes closed, "We all live within a 2 mile radius of each other."

"So? I think we should do it." Temari said, automatically pulling Shikamaru in.

"Troublesome… fine." He said, folding his hands over his head and looking up at the clouds.

"Me too." Hinata chimed.

"That's the worst idea you've ever had… let's do it." Sakura said, looking at Sasuke from the corner of her eye.

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled in approval.

"It's settled then," Naruto said, "The break officially starts tomorrow and goes for a week and a half. Let's meet in the field in front of the library at around noon."

And the plans were made. They'd all be having a week long slumber party at Naruto's place for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

All they could do was hope that the whim Naruto went for was a good one.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 5! Chapter 6 will be up shortly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back, and I think you'll enjoy this chapter (at least I hope you will). Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6:**

The next day, everyone met up by the parking lot closest to both of their dorms. The 6 all had a mixture of feelings about going home for the week, but for the most part they were all excited.

"So," Naruto said, "who is going in whose car?" There were 3 cars to choose from. Sasuke's all black porsche, Naruto's black and orange tesla, and Shikamaru's dark green honda civic. The windows of Sasuke's porsche had a purple tint, while Shikamaru's car had off-white rims. Naruto's had two thick black stripes over the light orange and rims to match.

"Whaddya mean? There's an option?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "Yep. We all have cars."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed.

"Well, I think I'll be taking the ride with you then, Shika." Temari smirked and walked over to his car to start packing her various bags in the trunk.

"Of course…" Shikamaru muttered under his breath, "her bags are gonna be so troublesome."

"Okay, and what about you two?" Naruto asked, gesturing toward Sakura and Hinata. Sakura seemed hesitant to reply, while Hinata seemed eager to make her decision.

"If it's alright, I think I'll ride with you." Hinata said. Naruto blushed slightly, motioning for Hinata to make her way over to his car.

"I guess that leaves the two of us." Sasuke said, walking toward Sakura, who raised her eyes and nodded.

"Guess so." She smirked slightly and walked over to Sasuke's car with him. She put her two small suitcases in the trunk quickly and closed it.

The 6 of them piled into their prospective cars and got ready for the pretty lengthy ride ahead of them.

When they were all on the road, Sasuke's car led the way. The two of them had been making small talk, but not really having a legitimate conversation.

"Okay, I'm sorry for being rude but where did you get the money for this car?" Sakura asked abruptly.

Sasuke chuckled, "You sure you even wanna know the answer to that question?"

"Yep."

"Well, when I was young, my parents died in an accident of sorts. My father left my brother the house while my mother left me literally everything else. 'Everything else' being her car, my dad's car, and all of their money. My parents' cars are still in the garage of the house with my brother, and I used a very small fraction of the money to buy this beaut when I turned 18."

"I'm so sorry to hear that… you have a brother?"

"It's alright, it's not your fault. And yes, I haven't spoken to him in years, but yes."

"Wait, if you haven't spoken to him, who do you live with when you're not in school?"

"Most of the time, Naruto. But when Naruto pisses me off enough, it's Shikamaru."

"I'm surprised that doesn't happen more often than not."

Sasuke laughed, "Me too, honestly… but yeah, I stay with him. I haven't spoken to my brother since I was maybe 16 or 17. So, I've pretty much lived with Naruto ever since."

"I'm sorry about that. I don't have any blood siblings, so I don't know what that's like. But I wouldn't be able to handle something like that."

"I think you're stronger than you believe."

"I think you're delusional."

After that, a serene silence filled the car.

In Shikamaru's car, the story was quite different. There was anything but silence in that honda civic.

"Shikamaru, you know you're gonna have to take me to meet your parents, right?"

"Huh? Agh, you're so troublesome."

"Oh, lemme guess, that would be 'such a drag'."

He smirked, "Hey, look, you got something right."

"Shut the hell up, Shika."

He laughed.

"Listen, on a serious note, I let you do things you shouldn't be doing. Let me do the one thing I should be doing."

Shikamaru guiltily tensed up. He glanced over at Temari and saw her gripping her scarf. "Fine. But only if we can pull over for a little while." He grinned.

"I like the sound of that…" she said, biting her lip slightly.

In Naruto's car, there was a slightly different mood.

"I'm tired as hell," Naruto said, yawning, "I can't wait til we get back to my place."

"Me too. How are we all gonna sleep in your house anyway?"

"Well, it's kind of a free-for-all. You sleep where you want. But, there are 3 bedrooms at my place so, we can divide in whichever way we want. Example: if you wanna sleep with Temari and Sakura, you guys can take one room and the rest of us will just kinda disperse."

"I already have an arrangement in mind…" Hinata said, smirking.

"Cool, babe. Me too." He winked.

"So, how did you end up living alone?"

"Well, I never knew my parents; they died when I was _really_ young. But, I got everything. My godfather was my *air quotes* guardian until I turned 18. Then I _actually_ got everything my parents left me, including my house, everything in it, and all my parents' money."

"Aww, I'm sorry. Where's your godfather now?"

"He travels a lot. He's a writer, so he's never home much anymore. But, he'll be home in a few days for the holidays."

"Good, I'm glad."

They kept talking for a while.

Back in Shikamaru's car…

Shikamaru and Temari took a little detour and pulled over in an extremely isolated area, in the middle of a field.

They both went to the back of the car and laid on the seats. They kissed passionately, driving them both to want more. Shikamaru pulled Temari on top of him, practically becoming one with her. After this went on for a while, Shikamaru felt a pull in his chest. _No, damnit!_ He thought, trying to fight it off. He tried, but he couldn't fight his urges. His mouth moved to just below Temari's jaw, laying soft, passionate kisses on her skin. But alas, he couldn't take the aching anymore. He lifted her scarf, exposing her multiple fading scars. He winced at the sight of them, but the pull in his chest was too strong. His kisses slowed. Knowing what he was fighting, Temari spoke, "Go ahead, I don't mind." He opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into the crook of her neck. Everything slowed. He could hear her heartbeat, feel the vibrations of her tiny moans. He drank.

 **Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Chapter 7 soon. Remember to review! I really do appreciate your feedback.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Back again with another chapter. Hope you enjoyed 6. I am SO sorry by the way! I've been suuppeerrrr busy these past few months but I am happy to say that this fic is going to last a while. So, the next few chapters should be up soon!**

 **Chapter 7:**

"Temari, I-"

"Don't worry about it, Shika. I know."

Shikamaru sat up, guilt consuming him. He didn't know what to do or what to think but he knew that he was going to endanger her even more if he couldn't get his urges under control. He knew he had to suppress his thirst.

For the rest of the ride, they listened to the radio hand in hand.

 _Later that day…_

The first to pull into Naruto's driveway was Naruto and Hinata, of course. When they got there, they stopped in front of a large gate. There was a small box-like room with a window that stretched over the front 3 sides. A man stood in the box and opened the window on the side closest to them. He was pale and wore a green button down shirt with a black tie and black denim jeans. Clipboard in hand, he turned to the car.

"Naruto! Back so soon?"

"Wasted no time, Yamato! Back home for the holidays, of course."

"Gotcha. See ya later! Go right on through. And, hello miss." Hinata waved at Yamato.

"Thanks! 'Preciate it. The Teme and Shikamaru should be coming soon."

"Got it."

Yamato flipped a switch and opened the gate, Naruto drove through. They drove up a long path, and wound up driving past a four car garage.

"I always get here first, it never fails." Hinata giggled.

They drove up to the large, 3 story home and parked in front.

"Woah," Hinata said with wide eyes glued to the window.

"Uh, thanks?" Naruto said chuckling slightly.

"You're welcome, it's a total complement." Her eyes were still stuck on the house.

"Okay, good." He smiled and got out to open Hinata's car door.

"I thought you said 3 bedrooms?"

"Well, yeah, there are. On the second floor, where we'll be most of the time. I didn't wanna come off as the snobby, rich orphan, ya know."

"I would never think that…" Her eyes switched to him, softening.

"Thanks." He smiled.

They unpacked their bags from the car and put them on the doorstep. Naruto then drove his car to the four car garage and jogged back to the door.

When he opened it, the house was magnificent. The floors were marble, the walls cream colored, and from the ceiling hung a beautiful, gigantic chandelier. They walked in and Naruto carried Hinata's bags to the second floor. Overlooking the first story, there was a balcony just at the top of the stairs, lined by a dark wood railing, the same as the steps.

"Pick a room, any room." Naruto said, gesturing towards the rooms to choose from.

After looking into each room, she pointed into one and said, "This one."

The room had dark, hardwood floors and a king sized bed. A bathroom was attached on the far side and was elegantly magnetic.

"Nice choice."

With that, they walked into the room and started to unpack their bags.

 _At the gate…_

"Sasuke! Pleasure to see you. Naruto's already there."

"You too, Yamato! Missed you, buddy. I gotta go give him a 50 now, since that Dobe always wins."

Laughing, Yamato opened the gate, "Have a good time! You too, miss!"

They drove through and parked next to Naruto's eyesore of a Tesla.

"50 bucks?" Sakura asked, laughing. She unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car.

"Yeah, occasionally we put a bet on who gets here first."

"*air quotes* Occasionally." Sakura smiled and got her bags out of the car.

"Allow me," Sasuke said, gesturing for her bags.

"Look at that," Sakura said with a smug look on her face, "Chivalry isn't dead."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

He knew the door would be open, so he threw it open and led Sakura to the 2nd floor. He pointed to Naruto and Hinata's claimed room and said, "That one's spoken for. But choose one of the other two."

"How do you kno-"

"Trust me, I know. That's the room he chooses every time."

She pointed to the room next to it. It wasn't until then that she realized how huge Naruto's property actually was. She began to admire the things around her. She opened the door to the room she'd chosen and was pleasantly surprised. The walls were pristine and the floor was marble. There was a small attached bathroom that was marble and granite. She really liked the way it looked, and Sasuke could tell that she did just based on her expression.

They walked in and started to unpack their bags.

 _At the gate…_

"Hey, Shikamaru!" Yamato greeted at the gate, "You must be Temari."

Temari, shocked Yamato knew her name, said, "Yes! Nice to meet you, Yamato."

He nodded, "Have a great time. The rest are already there."

"Thanks, Yamato." Shikamaru nodded, drove through the open gate, and parked his car next to Sasuke's.

"I'm gonna warn you, this place is huge. Mansion-like. Don't be troublesome." He unpacked the bags from the back of his car. Temari could sense he was tense, and still riddle with guilt from their detour during the car ride.

"Shika."

He turned.

"It's really okay."

"It's not. But let's just get to the others."

They got into the house, only for Temari to have the same reaction as the other girls. They took the available room and went inside to unpack their things.

A few minutes later, Temari left the room to go catch up with the girls. Sasuke walked in to greet Shikamaru, but quickly understood what was happening. Shikamaru was laying on the bed, covering his eyes with his forearm.

"Again, huh?"

"Yeah."

"It's alright. Naruto had an idea of sorts. It should help.

"I hope so."

They sat for a few silent seconds before Shikamaru sat up.

"This shit is troublesome."

Sasuke lifted his shirt, exposing very faint burn traces. "Tell me about it."

Naruto walked in.

"What is this, a strip tease? Put your shirt down Teme."

The trio laughed.

"But seriously," Naruto said, "The girls are in the backyard. Come with me quickly."

They followed Naruto up to the 3rd floor. They walked to the door at the very end of the corridor. Naruto took out a set of keys and unlocked it.

Inside on the furthest wall was a tall, wide, white refrigerator chest with a padlock on it. The floor was concrete, the walls were insulated and cemented down with a layer so thin, tile was beginning to show through. There was a desk with computers adjacent from the padlocked chest, and large metal cabinets that were floor to ceiling.

"And we're back." Naruto said, walking in and locking the door behind them.

"So, what's the idea that Sasuke told me about?" Shikamaru asked, sighing.

"Well, we all have our… urges. And yours are pretty painful and more difficult to control."

If looks could kill, Naruto would be dead.

"Get to the point, Dobe." Sasuke said, sensing Shikamaru's anger.

"Well, I figured, we can dilute the blood we're drinking. I spoke to Asuma about it and he said it's a good idea as long as it's not done abruptly."

"Okay," Shikamaru was confident in Asuma's word.

"Okay, but dilute it with what? Because I'm not drinking blood water."

Shikamaru laughed at Sasuke's valid point.

"Well, we dilute human blood with animal blood. Pig's blood, if you will. We increase the amount of pig's blood over time until we curve the urges and can make a full transition."

"That's actually a great idea. However, pig's blood has an acrid taste compared to human blood." Shikamaru said, trying to avoid unpleasantry.

"Well, get used to it. Unless you wanna keep feeding on your girlfriend."

Shikamaru shoved Naruto into the wall, some of it crumbling. "Shut the fuck up, asshole."

"Touchy much?" Naruto asked, smiling.

"Could you two cut the shit? Jesus Fucking Christ." Sasuke said, leaning his head back.

Shikamaru let go of Naruto and walked away. "Alright. Speaking of my girlfriend, I don't want her to start asking questions. Let's go."

The trio walked out of the room, Naruto locked the door behind them, and carried on down the stairs and into the backyard.

 **Hope you enjoyed the 7th chapter! I'm so sorry for the wait. Chapter will be up a little later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I'm back with Chapter 8. Another Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto and I don't wanna get sued. Lol. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8:**

"This place is fucking huge!" Temari exclaimed to the other two girls. They were standing on the edge of Naruto's 4 acre backyard.

"We know, Temari." Sakura said, quickly scanning the area and the lake that started about an acre away.

"Yeah, I had the same reaction. Just don't make a big deal out of it, I think he's kinda self-conscious about it." Hinata said, shyly.

"Got it."

The two nodded.

Shikamaru walked up behind Temari and put his hands on her waist. She smiled and turned around, planting a kiss on his lips. Returning the moment of passion, he moved a hand from her hip to her cheek.

Their lips parted after a few seconds and they noticed the rest had sort of paired off.

"So, what's up, babe?" Shikamaru asked, putting his arm around her shoulder. She pulled him over to a table and some chairs that were on the side resting on some wood flooring that stretched from the house's back door. "Thinking about you… and how huge Naruto's place is." She said, moving her chair closer to his.

"Well, that's always good. And yeah, the guy that raised him, his godfather, is a writer. A pretty successful one. With what he's given Naruto and the money that his parents left for him, this is the product."

"That makes sense. I wonder what his godfather is like. Having raised him, they must share a few traits."

"Yeah, they definitely do. You'll find out though. He travels a lot but always comes home for the holidays. He should be here relatively soon."

"Fun."

"..."

"..."

They watched the rest of the crew walk toward the lake.

"Listen, I just wanna tell you that I really am sorry. And that I'm working on curving my urges."

"Don't worry about it, you can't help it."

"Yeah, but that's not an excuse. You shouldn't have to walk around in a scarf or in turtlenecks or have to lie to your friends. I shouldn't be condemning you to this life, it's like you're a subordinate and you're not, you're much more than that to me."

"I'll help you."

"Please. When I have an urge, don't let me act on it. I'm begging you."

She kissed him, deeply. Sweetly. "Okay."

 _Down by the lake…_

"So, none of us actually said who we really wanted to share rooms with. We kinda just split up with the people we drove with." Sakura said, finding slight humor in it.

"Fine by me," Naruto said, smirking. He winked at Hinata and she turned pink.

"Oh God, Dobe."

"Shut up, Teme!" He was annoyed, and it was obvious.

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Driving builds an appetite. And I already know you're hungry, Dobe. Soooo, let's go?"

"Sure. You ladies wanna come?"

"Nah, I'm good." Sakura said.

"I'll keep her company," Hinata chimed.

The guys nodded and walked to Shikamaru.

"Oi! Shika!" Naruto called.

"What now?"

"We're going out for a guys' lunch. You in?" Sasuke said, hands in his pockets.

He turned to Temari, "I'm gonna go to lunch with them and when I come back, we can do whatever you'd like."

"You got it." Temari said, gesturing for him to leave.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Whose car are we taking?" Naruto asked as they walked through the house.

"Mine." Sasuke said firmly.

The other two nodded.

Shikamaru folded his arms at the top of his head and tilted his head up at the sky. "Just so Naruto won't be troublesome: shotgun."

"Fuck."

Sasuke smirked as he unlocked his car.

Once they piled into the car, Naruto asked, "Where are we going?"

"Ichiraku."

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY. RAMEN!"

"Troublesome."

"My bad."

Naruto's phone rang. "Hello?" A familiar voice came through from the other line.

"Naruto! How's my favorite kid?" Naruto put the call on speaker.

"Pervy Sage! You're on speaker. Sasuke & Shika are here. How ya doin'?"

"Good, kid. Hey guys! Hope you've travelled well, brought some ladies along for the ride, ya know?"

"You really have always been a perv, Jiraiya." Shikamaru said, laughing.

"Yep." Sasuke seconded.

"At least I'm consistent. I was thinking about coming early this year, I've just sent in the transcript for my latest MakeOut Paradise novel, so I'm free a lot earlier this time around."

"Sure, how much earlier were you thinking?"

"Like, late tonight."

"Awesome! Pervy Sage strikes again."

"Always. And I'm gonna bring some of that stuff you asked for, ya know for your room."

"Got it. Just keep it concealed. We've got girls here. "

"Alright, I'll see you tonight, kid."

"See ya, Pervy Sage."

"Bye Jiraiya."

"Hn."

They drove to Ichiraku discussing how they were excited for Jiraiya's arrival.

When they got to Ichiraku, the three of them sat down and while Naruto began ordering what seemed like the entire menu, Sasuke got a text from an unknown number: _He's dead_. He did a double take.

 _What? Who's this?_

 _Meet me in your old house is half an hour. ALONE._

Sasuke got up, "Hey, guys. I'll be right back, don't leave here. I'm taking the car."

"I read that, Sasuke. Not safe." Shikamaru whispered, eyeing him.

"Well then tail me on foot and act like I didn't notice but I have to figure this out. Plus, what's the worst that can happen?"

"You could end up dead."

"Have you met me?"

"Have it your way."

He nodded.

"You've got a 10 minute head start."

"Hn."

Sasuke jogged to his car and began speeding to his brother's property. He knew if he'd seen his brother he would snap his neck or make him drink holy water, drive a stake through his heart, something that would maim or kill him. It helped that he'd always kept his car prepared. All the tools necessary for his brother, or anyone for that matter, to die kept underneath the false bottom of the trunk of his car. But when he got out, he didn't see his brother. He saw someone much better.

"Well, well. You really did come alone."

"What the fuck do you want, Shisui?"

"Whoa there, a little hostile aren't we?"

"What do you want?!" Sasuke yelled, his iris' growing red.

"There it is, exactly what you're probably trying to avoid."

Sasuke calmed down.

"Now, I found you and told you to come here because he's dead."

"Who's dead?"

"Itachi!"

"He's been dead since he was like 7, so I'm not sure what you're loadin' up here."

"I mean he's _dead_ dead."

Sasuke paused. "Hn."

"I thought you'd like to know that."

Sasuke turned to get back in his car.

"If you wish to know anything, you have my number. Come find me."

He got in his car and drove away, hoping to find Shikamaru on the way back.

When he drove up about a block, he stopped at a red light. Shikamaru got into the car. He rolled the window down and lit a cigarette.

"Could you not smoke that in my hundred-thousand dollar car?" Sasuke asked hastily.

"Eh. You're so troublesome. The window's down."

"Hn."

The light turned green and Sasuke sped down the empty street at 80 mph. He was back at Ichiraku's within 5 minutes, almost killing himself and Shikamaru in the process.

"Tell nobody." Sasuke said firmly.

Shikamaru nodded and threw the cigarette butt on the floor, stepping on it as he got out of the car.

"Hey! So much for a guys' lunch. Where've you guys been?"

"Uh, well, he went for a drive. I went for a walk, but he found me on his way back." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded.

"You smell like cigarette."

"Thanks." Shikamaru rolled his eyes and sat down, placing his hands on top of his head.

They continued their lunch with Sasuke's silence, Shikamaru's cigarettes, and Naruto's excitement for Jiraiya.

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Chapter 9 will be up soon. Review! I love hearing feedback, everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Again, I don't own Naruto & I don't wanna get sued. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy this one! :)**

 **Chapter 9:**

When they got back to the house, Sasuke parked his car.

"You comin', Teme?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"He'll meet us inside, Naruto."

Naruto nodded.

After contemplating for a while, he decided he'd sleep on reaching out to Shisui. He wanted answers but needed to process. After all, it was the holidays! He couldn't have such a gloomy attitude, especially with Sakura around. He needed closure so that he could move on swiftly. Closure from what exactly, he didn't know. He knew things about Itachi that only the two of them knew. He couldn't risk Sakura finding out about such things, so he needed to keep her as far away from the situation as possible.

Quickly attempting to change his attitude, he got out of his car and pocketed the key.

"Hey, you. Where've you been?" Sasuke looked up to see Sakura's face. The sun complemented her emerald eyes in a way only he'd have appreciated. He noted the way the breeze blew through her hair and he was mesmerized.

"Around." Sasuke responded, his mood more pleasant.

"Well, you mind being around with _me_?"

He smirked, "What does that even mean?"

"It means that I would like to accompany you, that is, if you don't mind." She said, snarkily.

"Well," he said, putting his hands in his pockets, "I'd appreciate the company."

She smiled.

They walked into the house to be greeted by the rest of the group. They were in the living room, which had a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, and a long, black leather couch, and a coffee table between the two. They turned on the TV to watch _The Dark Knight_ \- one of Sasuke's favorite movies.

"By far the best Batman & Joker ever. Christian Bale and Heath Ledger were the best for their roles and had great onscreen chemistry. It's cinematic genius."

"Yes, Sasuke, we know… what a drag…" Shikamaru said, closing his eyes.

The rest laughed.

"I actually agree. Christian Bale's contrast between Batman and _American Psycho_ is amazing. And Heath Ledger will always be the best Joker. Hands down." Sakura said.

Sasuke turned, "You like _American Psycho_?" He was shocked, obviously. He didn't peg Sakura as a Christian Bale fan. But now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense.

"Yep. He's great. One of my favorite actors."

He smirked. Sakura moved closer to him and he put his arm around her.

"Jeez did you see that?" Naruto asked Shikamaru, Hinata, and Temari.

"See what?" Temari asked, almost annoyed.

"The fireworks." Naruto chuckled to himself. Of course he thought that joke was comedic genius.

 _A few hours later…_

Sasuke was in the room he'd be sharing with Sakura. She was off somewhere with the girls doing something, probably off exploring the rest of Naruto's property. He gave them free reign, however, that free reign excluded the 3rd floor. He told them that it was just storage and Jiraiya's stuff up there. Naturally, they'd become uninterested.

Sasuke took off his shirt and decided he'd take a shower. He had just taken off his belt when the door opened. He looked over to see who it was and found a blushing Sakura.

"Shit." Sasuke said, scrambling for his shirt. Pulling it over his head, he said, "My apologies."

"No need to apologize, Sasuke. We are sharing a room after all."

"Hn."

"Yeah. Well, I'm gonna let you be."

"I was just gonna get into the shower, so you can stay in here if you want. I'll be out in like 20 minutes at most."

"Alright, I'll stay in here. I just wanted to take a nap. The girls said they wanted to go out tonight and, knowing them, I'll probably have to be rested enough to do whatever the hell it is they're gonna drag me out to."

He smirked, "You make it sound so bad."

"That's just because it's unpredictable. There are two kinds of unpredictable. The good kind of unpredictable- the kind where spontaneity is fun -and the bad kind of unpredictable- where the word 'unpredictable' translates to 'known recklessness within unknown strategy'. 7 times out of 10, they are the bad kind of unpredictable."

Sakura moved toward the bed and laid out on the mattress. "So, do tell me, what are your plans for tonight?"

"Probably hang out with the guys if you guys end up doing a girls' night."

"And if we don't?"

"Well, I was hoping to spend time with you. Maybe we'll watch _American Psycho_. I don't know, just an idea."

"Oh, really?"

He moved closer to her. "Yeah. Really."

Smirking, he moved away and went into the bathroom. "I'll wake you up when I get out of the shower."

"Please do."

 _In the other room…_

"Temari, what are we doing tonight anyway?"

Hinata and Temari were sitting on top of the bed that she would be sharing with Shikamaru that night. They wanted to finish planning whatever it was Temari wanted to do that night on the girls' night out.

"By the looks of it, T, Sakura isn't gonna come?"

"And why the fuck is that?"

"You saw how she was with Sasuke earlier. She's gonna ditch."

"Honestly, you're probably right. So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Let's go visit my sister! She doesn't live far from here, I'm sure one of the guys will let us borrow their car!"

"Sure, I'll ask Shika later tonight."

"Got it. On the off chance he says no, I'll ask Naruto."

"Great! Call your sister, make sure she'll be home."

"A step ahead of you."

Later that night, the guys and Sakura stayed at Naruto's while Temari and Hinata went to go visit Hinata's sister in Shikamaru's car.

"You really lent her your car?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru while they were sitting in the living room.

"It would be a drag if I didn't."

"Valid point." Sakura chimed.

"Anybody hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Short answer: Always." Sakura responded.

"I like her," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"Me too." Sasuke mumbled, not loud enough for anyone to hear.

After discussing what to order, they decided on a few things. Pizza, ramen, and sushi. They were gonna use Ichiraku's delivery service for the ramen, pick up the sushi from a place down the road, and the pizza would be delivered too.

"So, who's going to pick up the Sushi?" Naruto asked.

Sakura put a finger on her nose.

Naruto followed.

"Me and Sasuke it is then." Shikamaru said standing up. "Let's go."

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and walked toward the door of the house.

"Text us what kind of sushi you want." Shikamaru said as he walked out the door.

When they got out of the house and closed the door behind them, they started to walk toward Sasuke's porsche. When they got into the car, Shikamaru rolled the window down and lit a cigarette.

"Do you seriously have to start the cigarette when you get into my car? You're gonna make it smell like tobacco, and then I'm gonna have to kill you for making my leather smell like smoke."

Shikamaru laughed, taking a pull from his cigarette.

"What's funny about that?"

"I've got much better than a cigarette back in that house. Don't worry about this smell. Worry about that one."

Sasuke smirked, "I don't mind that smell. Let's wait til Naruto's asleep though. He's a blunt hog."

"It's like you're reading my mind."

"Okay but really, finish that cigarette and then you're done smoking them in my car."

He sighed, "What a drag… fine."

After Shikamaru finished his cigarette, he threw it out the window, opened the door, and stepped on it. Closing the door, he buckled his seatbelt and put his hands on top of his head.

"So, where's the sushi place?"

"We're not going to the sushi place, not yet anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"That means that you're calling whatever number texted you earlier and you're going back to your brother's old property."

"The fuck I am." Sasuke tensed up.

"If you don't do it now, you won't do it at all. I know you, Sasuke. Just do it. I'm gonna be here to deal with anybody that seems troublesome. Even though dealing with them will probably be troublesome."

Sasuke thought for a minute. He wanted answers, but he didn't want to have to give any to Shikamaru if he went. There were things even he didn't know. Details, in the least.

"Fine. I'll go. But you have to stay in the car."

"Fine by me."

Sasuke sent Shisui's number a text message: _I want answers._

Shisui answered within seconds: _I have them. 20 minutes._

"Alright, I'm going. If this shit blows up, you're gonna die. I will personally see to it that you are killed." Sasuke said, only half-joking.

"What a drag…"

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Chapter 10 will be up soon, and it'll probably be longer. It'll show the visit to Hanabi and the meeting with Shisui, as well as the night everyone has after those events. I won't leave you guys hanging for too long! Thanks for baring with me. See you for Chapter 10! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone! I already mentioned what this chapter would contain so I just need to say I**

 **don't own Naruto. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10:**

"HINATAAAA!" Hanabi screamed when she opened the door to see her sister.

"Hanabi! It's so great to see you! I've missed you so much."

"Yes! And, hey, Temari!"

"Hey, Hanabi. How've you been?"

"I've been good, dealing with our dad travelling around, and Neji, of course. He won't be here for another couple days though."

"Figures. Neji never shows up to anything on time." Hinata says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I know." Hanabi said, laughing. "By all means, come in!"

They entered the house and quickly sat down on the couch that was there on the furthest wall of the living room.

"So, what's Neji's reason this time around?"

"Well, he's bringing some girl with him to meet us. Apparently, he's serious about this one? Mentioned being soulmates or something. Not quite sure what she's slipping in his tea, but it's working."

Temari laughed, "He doesn't seem like the monogamous type. I'm interested in who's tying him down."

"Me too." Hinata said.

"Well, all I know is, her name is TenTen."

"Looking forward to meeting her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's get to the good stuff though. You're staying with Naruto?"

"Yep. Both of us are, actually."

"I gathered that, but she's usually attached to Shikamaru's hip anyway. It only makes sense."

"Valid point." Temari said, trying not to feel embarrassed.

Hinata spoke about Naruto's home and how humble Naruto actually was, not even mentioning the house's size, or the amount of land he'd actually owned. She spoke about how she'd be meeting his godfather sometime on this trip, and how she really did like him and wanted to build something more off of their relationship in the future. It was one of the most heartfelt things either of the other girls have heard.

"You love him, don't you…" Temari said, not prying at all.

"I don't know if I do just yet, but I know for a fact that I could."

Temari thought about how she felt about Shikamaru and realized that she knew how she felt about him. She was certain. And she wasn't going to let him struggle anymore, she was going to help him deal with his urges. After all, he didn't ask to be the way he was, he just _was_. She needed to help him control it. Because if he couldn't, she loved him too much to watch him suffer because of her. If he couldn't, she'd have to leave him. For his own good.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Alright. Like I said, stay in the car. I don't need anybody trying to steal my porsche."

"Got it."

Sasuke got out of the car and walked up to the door of his old home. He took a deep breath, instantly regretting what Shikamaru had talked him into doing. Before he got a chance to knock on the door, Shisui emerged from the side of the house. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a red t-shirt underneath. His jeans were black and his shoes were red with black lining. His black hair was slightly ruffled, but for the most part it was turned to him to see him gesturing for him to follow him to the back of the house. Reluctantly, he followed.

When they got to the back of the house, Shisui, who was about his brother's age (almost considerably older), sat down at a table, reached into a cooler, and pulled out two beers. He handed one to Sasuke. "Twist top," he said as Sasuke grabbed it from him. The relief a Coors Light gave Sasuke might've actually been surprising. Sasuke nodded twisted the top off of the beer, sitting in the spot across from Shisui's. He turned to look at his old home. Unlike Naruto's home, his was _actually_ a mansion. It was worth at least 4 million dollars. Uchiha's didn't come cheap. The house was exactly how he remembered it. The same off white exterior with red linings in some places. He turned his head in the opposite direction and saw the other end of the lake that Naruto's place overlooked. The houses were only about 2 miles apart. The lake stretched into a river down at the other end. He saw how nicely Itachi kept the place. The lawn was neatly clipped, and the backyard was kept nicely as well.

"So," Shisui said, interrupting Sasuke's thoughts, "What is it exactly that you wanna know?"

"Everything."

"What's everything?" He asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"Well, everything is everything. First, how the fuck did my brother - an original vampire - manage to die?"

"Well," he sighed, "he killed himself."

"Huh?" Sasuke was taken aback by this. His brother had way too much pride to kill himself. His eyes started stinging, but he tried to speak through the pain and suck it up. "Why would he do that?" He asked.

"Because he couldn't bare with the fact that he turned you. And the fact that he'd made _way_ too many enemies didn't help. He was alone, all except for having me."

"But he had you. You were his best friend."

"Yes, I was. Which is why he gave me a heads up."

"He _told_ you he was gonna off himself?"

"Yessir."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"Why would you have wanted me to?"

Sasuke couldn't figure out the answer to that. He knew his brother was probably miserable. But, rightfully so. He was an asshole. He was the reason he and his best friends couldn't die, he was the reason the accident happened, he was the reason he was left with nothing but Shisui and a giant house.

"Good point." Sasuke said after a few seconds of pondering.

"Exactly. He just couldn't live forever with nothing. Which was understandable, so I let him be. He was my best friend, I wasn't going to be selfish. Plus, part of me believes that's what he's wanted for way longer than what he was willing to share. Anyway, what else did you wanna know?" Shisui finished off his first beer and went on to his second.

"How and why did you find me?"

"Kid, your brother always made sure you were okay from afar. We always knew when you were and weren't in town. It wasn't that difficult to find you here, knowing when you'd be here. Second, Itachi wanted me to inform you of his suicide and give you some stuff."

"Give me stuff? What the fuck would he have given me?"

"Well, this house, for one." Shisui gestured toward the house they were sitting outside of with an arm. He reached into his coat pocket and gave him a key. "It's yours."

"What?" Sasuke was shocked.

"Yeah, he thought you might have that reaction. You get all his money too. Everything he's ever earned and saved."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. He downed the rest of the beer he'd been babysitting and Shisui handed him another one. He quickly opened it and took a long swig.

"Listen, kid. Itachi wanted you to have this shit. Any other questions?"

"What really happened that day? The day of the accident…" Sasuke said, sinisterly.

"You know I can't tell you that. It could endanger you and all of your friends."

"Tell me."

"I can't. What I can tell you is that the answers you're looking for are somewhere in that house. You just have to find them. Itachi left you the answers, but you've gotta figure it out for yourself."

"Why?"

"Because if I tell you, your eyes won't… they won't evolve."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Uchiha's, we've got something with our eyes. That's all I can say."

"It's specific to Uchiha's?"

"Let's just say that, as a vampire, there's a reason your eyes turn red and your friends' don't."

"..."

"Listen, I've gotta run. But you have my number if you need anything else."

"Hn."

With that, Shisui was gone. He'd flash stepped away from the house, leaving Sasuke and his beer alone at the table. He gripped the key in his hand, trying not to think too much about his older brother. Even though his brother was a complete, utter asshole and was at fault for multiple unfortunate things and events in both of their lives, he couldn't help but humanize him in the way that he died and the way he left things. Which is exactly why he didn't want to think about him. In his eyes, Itachi didn't deserve to be humanized. At least not until he found out more.

He walked back around to the front of his house and into his car. He opened the door to see Shikamaru on his phone.

"They're getting suspicious bro, we've gotta get the sushi and go back."

"Fuck, it's gonna take way longer than it should."

"Nah, I ordered from my phone, we're set to pick up in 5 minutes."

"Ugh. Thank God for Seamless."

"Wasn't Seamless but whatever. What happened in there?" Sasuke started driving to the sushi place.

"I just inherited a house." He paused, sighing.

"What? Does that mean Ita-"

"Yep. Dead. Don't wanna talk about it."

"You got it."

And for the rest of the drive they rode in silence. Shikamaru thinking about sushi, and Sasuke trying to keep his mind off of his brother and the house. He couldn't help but keep thinking about what Shisui said to him back at the house.

 _Let's just say, as a vampire, there's a reason your eyes turn red and your friends' don't._ The sentence echoed in his head over and over. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about it and he didn't know why.

 **Later…**

When Sasuke and Shikamaru arrived back at Naruto's with sushi, Sasuke placed it on the table, said hi to Sakura, and walked toward the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Naruto asked.

"Wine."

Once he was out of Sakura's line of sight, he flash stepped into the the room on the 3rd floor. He got the padlock on refrigerator chest unlocked, and grabbed the first bag of O negative blood he saw. It was his favorite type. He gulped it, flashed stepped out of the room and to where Naruto kept his wine. He grabbed one of the oldest bottles of red wine and brought it back to the group.

"There ya go." He grabbed some sushi, put it on a plate, and sat down next to Sakura. The group started having a conversation and all he could think about was what Shisui said about his eyes. The house. The answers. All of it.

"Hey, Sasuke. You okay?" Sakura asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hn." He said, giving her a fake grin. "Just fine."


End file.
